Conventionally, a technology has been proposed for releasing the air below a paper sheet delivered from a printer by providing an opening in a fence that surrounds the delivered paper sheet in a paper delivery table (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model No. 5-89355 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-59608).
In addition, a paper delivery table has also been proposed that forcibly sucks air from an opening of a fence by using suction means (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-319666).